


Unexpected Valentine

by Furtive



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Marichat, chat noir - Freeform, i don’t know what weather is like in Paris, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 10:22:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17958653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Furtive/pseuds/Furtive
Summary: To scared to confess to their crushes, Marinette and Chat find them self alone on Valentine’s Day





	Unexpected Valentine

It was surprisingly cold in Paris as of late, snowfall was higher this month oddly enough beating out the harsh December. 

The chill air brushed Chat Noir’s hair side to side as he watched a single bright butterfly disappear into the dusty gray sky, soft flakes of fluffy snow floated down towards him, slowly piling on him as he stood still. Distracted as he was, Ladybug rung the bell on his neck to call his attention, luckily for him, the cold that was already nipping at him hid the blush that was covering his face.   
“Yes my lady?” He sung wistfully.

“Come on kitty, you’ll freeze out here.” She said while laughing, already leading the way to make her exit. 

“Oh is our dear Ladybug finally inviting me to dinner, and on Valentine’s Day nonetheless? I’m speechless” Chat Noir joked, but only with half his heart. When he threw out these silly teasing words, he wished that one day Ladybug would turn her heels and shyly agree to something more than just fighting evil and saving Paris.   
But of course he never held his breath.

“Or maybe it is because your miraculous is ready to give away your secret identity.” She played with the idea like it wasn’t too serious and shot him a playful smile, one that drove him wild.

“Maybe one day for real then my Lady.” The sly kitty cat winked at her, and blew an empty feeling kiss at her with two fingers before he jumped away to a building right next to them. From atop he shouted, “Who ever you spend tonight with must be the luckiest guy in Paris, let him know I won't back down!” 

The look on Ladybug’s face was quite priceless, a mix between annoyance and humor, something Chat Noir could only achieve. She turned the other way and responded back, “I’ll let him know he could never compare, silly kitty.” 

Another joke. Chat knew that for sure, he could tell, but he couldn’t help but wonder if there was some sincerity in its delivery. He hopped away, from rooftop to rooftop till he found himself in a rather quiet neighborhood. One filled with apartments that probably belonged to young lovers that already were enjoying their lovely evening elsewhere. He descended a fire escape into an empty alleyway and transformed back.

Then an all too familiar smell of camembert cheese wafted in front of his face.

“What the heck was that.”  
Plagg, disappointed, had his arms dangling in front of him. In disbelief the asked once again, “No seriously, Adrien. What was that.” 

“I know what you are going to say already.” 

“Well if you know then explain yourself, why didn’t you tell her your genuine feelings like you said you were gonna YESTERDAY.” As he was yelling, he snuck back inside Adrien’s winter coat. He fiddled in his pockets for a couple of seconds and arrived right back out.   
“And why didn’t you give this to her like you said you would.” 

Plagg held out a small velvet box, inside the gift he planned on giving her today. As … a romantic gesture, and an answer to his feelings.  
But something made him feel anxious, he wasn’t ready. Maybe for whatever answer she was going to give, or maybe the rejection. He just knew he didn’t want to hear it. 

“I know Plagg. I messed up.”   
His fingers grew colder exposed to the wind as he reached out for the present. He took it gently from him and placed it in his palms, unable to express a certain sadness that came with it.   
“I wussed out.” 

Adrien looked so vulnerable and sad at that moment. The way he stood at the mercy of the cold without any shivers or flinching, it seemed like he really gave up. If he had left him out there he would either turn into a deadman or a cat-sicle. 

“Let’s go, buddy.”

“Where to?”

“Home. Then… maybe to see a friend.”

 

Earlier that day in the courtyard, Marinette anxiously paced back and forth behind a pillar. Next to her, Alya tried to calm her down, and reassure her plans.

“Girl, you were so close. Don’t give up now! You got this!”

“But Alya, so many things could go wrong!” She began to stammer, tripping over not only her words, but her feet too. “I-I could freeze up and just creepily stare at him. He could laugh at me and reject me. Other people would find out and-“

“Marinette! Adrien would never do that, you know that! And basically everyone in this school already knows you got a thing for him.”

Hearing that, she stumbled into Alya as she caught her. Alya thankfully also saved the bag of homemade sweets and knit scarf from any damage.  
Marinette somewhat knew her crush was insanely obvious, but for some reason it was hard for her to get the feeling across to Adrien. If everyone knew, why not him?  
She held the bag tighter than before, gripping it as if she was one second away from losing it. A blush brighter than the color of her superhero outfit crossed her face,   
“W-Well he won’t laugh at me, but he could still reject me…”

“And if he does, I’ll be here. Besides, after you finally tell him, you’ll finally be past this awkward slump.” 

She motioned at the nervous wreck that was Marinette.   
Marinette groaned but she knew she was right, it was hard talking to Adrien. They were indeed friends, but she hadn’t the slightest clue in his personal life. Somewhere along the way, this wall was put up between the two, and she thought it to be partly her fault. Maybe it was the fact that she idolized him from afar, too scared to actually get closer to the boy she thought of as perfect. 

It was too much pressure. She couldn’t do it.

Before she could admit defeat, Nino arrived. He swept right next to Alya and bumped her playfully, once he got her attention he smiled and spoke. “Hey, you ready to go?” 

She immediately responded by clasping his free hand offering her own smile.   
“Yeah, i was just talking to Marinette here.”

Nino’s bright eyes focused on her- emitting a strong sense of belief. He gave her a thumbs up and a face that screamed ‘good luck.’ However he soon stopped when he realized he was supposed to feign ignorance about their friend’s crush, with the help of Alya’s elbow. 

The two left, their own romantic plans they had for the day await them, but before the pair left- Alya quickly did the same gesture that got Nino in trouble earlier. 

Alone stood Marinette, her only company being the gifts she was contemplating hiding in her room and forcing herself to forget about. It seemed like routine enough to her, it’s not like past attempts ever worked out or received a reply. She began to walk to the exit, already thinking about a white lie to tell Alya the next time she sees her.   
Lost in thought, she bumps into the back of another warm body, dropping herself and her belonging onto the floor. 

“Sorry, I wasn’t paying attention.” She softly says.

“No Marinette, you are fine.” An angelic voice states, with an even sweeter laugh accompanying it.   
Her breath hitched as a familiar voice responds to her.   
“Though it is funny that we are the only two left at school and you still managed to crash into me!”

He extends his arms and is met with hesitation, wooly mittens soon clasp his hand delicately. He lifts her up with ease and retrieved the fallen items, noticing them to be specially made.   
“Who are these for?” He asks obliviously, a question that just rolls off his tongue. Perhaps due to curiosity, intrigue maybe? 

She kept herself together by minimal eye contact as she reclaimed the bag, and despite her jagged movement, did not arouse any suspicion from Adrien.   
“T-thank you, they are… actually for me!” She quickly assessed. “A gift from Alya, we both got each other something!”

“That’s nice of you two.” He smiled brightly, brushing hair behind his ears. “You seemed in a hurry, am I keeping you from something?” A concerned look crossed his face, again he found himself glancing at the bag she was holding.

Marinette seemed to be at loss for words, Now was the only time, a perfect time for her to confess her feelings. However she remained quiet on the subject, tightly clutching the string that held onto her paper bag. She muttered something that almost sounded like Adrien’s name, but she stifled it as soon as she uttered it. Before Adrien could say anything in response, she quickly interjected.

“Y-yes! Sorry Adrien i have to run. You know Valentine’s Day is a busy day for bakeries. All hands on deck!”

She hurried off, leaving Adrien in the dust. She felt bad about it of course, but she had to escape. Any longer near Adrien and she would’ve said somethings she could never have taken back. 

-

 

The sun was now set, and the moon shone through spotty clouds brilliantly. Its light filtered through the window of the Agreste home, and blanketed its inhabitants. Mr. Agreste dismissed Adrien after their dinner, believing in him when he used “wanting to sort through all his presents” as an excuse to leave. Though, it was late, and that meant that it was very unlikely anyone would bother him any further, but he still wanted to be cautious.

In his room, just as he implied, were piles of gifts from girls all over Paris. He sighed, it was too much to handle at the moment.

As soon as the heavy doors behind him shut, he transformed and leapt out from the balcony. 

The night seemed clear of most civilians, they all been flooding into restaurants and slowly trickling out of them. The people he did come across were always couples, walking hand in hand, or intertwined by their arms.   
He didn’t want to see any of that so he continued on, jumping from building to building.   
Was it a twinge of envy? Of course. He didn’t intend to be alone, ideally if he went through with his plan, he would be lucky enough to spend the day with Ladybug-  
If she said yes that is. It was just a foolish fantasy anyway. 

The couples from before started to become less frequent, ‘Thank God.’ He thought bitterly to himself.

“Goodbye to you two.” He childishly waves to a set of lovers, as if they could see him. 

“And to you two.” Then he swipes the air at another pair.

“And to you-“ His big green eyes dart and one individual catches his gaze. On the roof of a balcony, alone stands a girl deep in her own sighs. Odd, on a night such as tonight, Chat Noir didn’t expect to see someone by themself. He hops closer, taking a closer look despite the fact he knew the establishment all too well. It was the bakery Marinette and her folks lived, and that was indeed Marinette with a disappointed look on her face. 

She cupped her cheeks and leaned forward, it seemed as is she was talking to someone- venting her frustrations. However, Chat Noir saw no one. 

“My lady,” He announced his presence as he leapt onto the roof, “What is a pretty girl like you so upset about?”

“Ch-Chat! You nearly scared me half to death!” She grabbed for her chest, and aimed to calm herself down. Her eyes closed shut and gained her composure again after they reopened. “Why is a stray kitty lounging in my balcony?” 

“I just thought you could use a bit of company.”

“Me, or you Chat?”

“You got me there, my lady.”

He sat comfortably on one of the railings, balancing himself perfectly without any trouble. He turned to Marinette who was gazing back at him in confusion. He didn’t say anything for a while as he stared into the deep pools of her big eyes, they were captivating and oddly familiar.  
Marinette, a bit upset, broke away from his intense stare and asked, 

“So you knew I would be alone?”

Her elbow placed firmly back onto the railing, she held her head up while looking at the night life. The lights of the city glowing beneath her softly glistened in her eyes and on her dark hair. Chat thought it was a rather lovely sight— could be the reason why he spoke so daringly.

“No it wasn’t anything like that, actually I’m rather surprised a beautiful girl like you is here all by herself.” His tone wasn’t his usual playful self, and that didn’t go unnoticed by Marinette either. She stiffened at the rather genuine compliment and felt her cupped cheeks gain a bit of heat. Her words tripped up a bit when she opened up again, “I-I uh thank you. It’s okay though, it’s not like I expected anything out of today anyway.”

She swayed a bit side to side and gently rested her head into crossed arms, closing her eyes a bit while still facing Chat. Furrowed brows and a slight pout shown on her porcelain face, she let out a tiny groan. This almost seemed like the Marinette Adrien knew a bit better, awkward but endearing. He continued to wait and listen, knowing she still had something to say. 

“I mean I was gonna give a gift to someone but it didn’t end up working out. I was too scared. So I just gave up.”

She looked like she was trying to save as much face as possible, but the disappointment in her own self was immeasurable and clear. Her sighs were deep and unforgiving. Chat reached for her back, patting her assuringly as she spilled her woes.  
Marinette reacted positively to the comfort, in moments, her twisted face became softer and more approachable.   
Long, delicate eyelashes blinked open to meet gaze.

“...I was going to confess to the boy I liked but I chickened out.” 

“Aww Marinette, Why is that?”

“It’s not like it’s easy or anything! I-I know he doesn’t like me, so it would have just been a disaster from the start.” Her downcast eyes told him that she genuinely believed that, and could not be convinced otherwise.   
“I saved myself the embarrassment…”

“Who could possibly say no to a pretty lady such as yourself? You would’ve won him over no problem.”   
He leaned over her, waiting for her to pay him a little mind. When she didn’t, Chat looked for other way to cheer her up. He swallowed whatever pride he had and tossed it aside.

“You know Marinette, I was also going to do something special today. And it—well uh didn’t really work out.” He embarrassingly admitted. His claws scratched the back of his ear and he turned away a bit, almost regretting his decision until he heard a tiny voice utter something.

“Really?”

“...Yeah.”

 

Marinette silently pondered the information, not quite having the words to fully encourage him. She knew full well he probably meant Ladybug, but she was in love with Adrien. Admittedly, Chat was her close second, but she did her best to ignore those feelings.   
After a while, she moved from her spot and walked towards the door that descended into her room,   
“Wait right here.”

When she finally came back, Chat noticed her hands behind her back and occupied. She shuffled forward, eyes to the ground, and presented a bag. One that was all too familiar to Adrien, that very bag he saw her holding earlier that day. Despite her shyly approaching him, she spoke with confidence,  
“It would be a waste if I didn’t give these to someone—right?”

He took it and handled it very carefully. “This was meant to be a gift to someone special but Chat ended up getting it.” He sadly relays to himself.

Inside was a box—beautiful and ornate— that carried small sweets. They were obviously made from scratch and held all of Marinette’s love and hard work, it seemed like a shame that they were not going to their original owner. 

“But maybe it’s better that they are mine instead.” Chat thought, if she was so scared to give them out it probably meant they didn’t realize Marinette's greatness. He didn’t want her to get hurt, and he would never dare to think about such a thing.

“Thank you…” He warmly smiled. “My lady…Would you be my valentine?” He reached out with a closed palm, revealing his gift originally for Ladybug. 

“Oh…” She placed her fingers on top of the box, “Oh Chat this is so sweet, but really you don’t have to.”

“It would be a shame if you gave me this and I turned up empty handed.” 

She opened the tiny latch and peeked inside. She concluded that it was too special, too thought out to just be given away.   
“I think it belongs to its rightful owner, Chat.”

He inched a bit closer to her, raising the sweets above his head. “Then go give these to theirs, Marinette.”

“.... I— okay you win.”

**Author's Note:**

> A bit cheesy and short. I had better plans for this but i just had no time and i don’t really want it to sit in my drafts forever, i actually started this months before February lol


End file.
